opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Kabuto!!
Lets begin with a little story before the battle:) The Espada pirates comes across an island and stop to look whats on it.They find a very high throne with a man standing on it.The man is Shishiwagara Kabuto the one who detroyed the Oni pirates,the crew in which Marimo was in before the Espada pirates. Let the fight begin!!! Marimo:Guys dont stand in my way. Magnus:Ha?What do u mean Marimo? (Marimo turns around and Magnus is shocked to feel such a huge killing intent coming from Marimo) Magnus:I see but are u able to defeat him? Marimo:I have to be. (Marimo draws his 8 swords and goes at the tower that the throne was on) Marimo:COME ON U BASTARD IM RDY!!!! Kabuto:*opens eyes*Hmph*close eyes* (A demonic aura surenders the area,the aura is coming from Marimo) Marimo:I'll make u regret what u did!*turns around* (The tower suddenly gets cut in whole directions and Kabuto jumps of the throne which was cut too) Kabuto:Intersting even thought it only been 2 months u are already this strong. *Unsheats his sword*SHOW ME YOUR POWER DEMON SWORDSMAN!!(slices in the air making an air blade come to Marimo) Marimo blocks the attack with 1 sword then jumps in the air very high using his DF power Marimo:Demon's Roar!(spins very fast with swords cutting in all directions) Marimo approaches Kabuto Kabuto prepares his sword to strike Marimo but Marimo suddenly stops Marimo:Demon's Twister!!!(a giant tornado which cuts everything is created after spining very fast with Demon's Roar) Kabuto simply cuts the tornado and sends another air blade at Marimo Marimo uses 2 of his swords to block the attack Kabuto covers his sword with a red energy and the blades stretches and reach Marimo Marimo tries to block the attack with his 8 swords but are thrown apart and the swords hit him in his chest and he is falls on the ground Kabuto:Hmph the end of the fight already? Marimo gets up with no visible injuries Kabuto:!!What but how? Marimo:Using my DF powers.I come here to kill your dont think ive come unprepared Kabuto:I see Kabuto lands on the ground and quickly dashes to Marimo Kabuto stops suddenly and lande an air blade attack on Marimo Marimo uses Kenbushoku haki and predicts this and dodge the attack Marimo jumps in the air Marimo:DEATH WHEEL!(spins like a wheel) Kabuto prepares a stance with his sword Marimo remembers the stance when he 1st fought with Kabuto on his ship Marimo steps on the ground before reaching Kabuto and jump high again Marimo:SKY TOWER!!!(fall on oponent piercing him with all swords also creates a huge blast wave at impact) Kabuto blocks with his sword and the surounding ground is destroyed Kabuto:*smiles*That wont work on me.WHITE THUNDER(something like zoro poundo ho but the color is white and is much more powerfull) Marimo gets thrown in the air and falls on the ground Marimo:This is bad like this i wont defeat him.I must do it i must do that combo. Marimo jumps in the air again Marimo:Demon's Roar! Kabuto prepares to block the attack but suddenly Marimo stops Marimo:Demon's Stab! Marimo throws all his swords with increasing piercing power from his DF Kabuto dodges all the swords Marimo:Hehe Kabuto:*makes a serious face*?? Marimo:Mutoryu Death Wheel!! Kabuto:Ha?Mutoryu??? Marimo spins very fast picking his swords from the ground one by one Kabuto:I see so u just picked the swords for a normal Death wheel Marimo suddenly stomps on the ground right before reaching Kabuto Marimo:ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE STAG LIKE A BEE!!!! Kabuto:Shit i havent seen this coming! Kabuto gets stabbed by all 8 swords. Marimo:*gasp*Hehe i knew this combo will be enough to break your defence Kabuto:*coughing blood*Damn you!! Kabuto:But the fight is over now.I've won.Without your swords u cant defeat me. Marimo:You're badly injured so dont be so sure. Kabuto:A swordsman isnt a swordsman without a sword. Marimo:.......He is right.But ill still defeat you!! Marimo attacks Kabuto without any of his swords Marimo empowers his body with his DF power Kabuto cuts a lot of times Marimo while Marimo is taking his swords from Kabuto's body Kabuto:Hmph really impressive.You took all your swords but that was a reckless move you are almost dead right now. Marimo:I.......will.......still........*coughing blood*defeat......you!! Kabuto rushes to Marimo Marimo tries to block but cant and is stabbed in the chest Espada pirates:MARIMOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kabuto:Finally over. Marimo grabs his sword Kabuto:What?This is impossible absolutely impossible. Marimo:I knew you were strong thats why.........*gasp*.......i choose to not empower with my DF my chest cause u will still be able to get throught it so instead.......I EMPOWRED MY HEART!!! Kabuto takes out the sword from Marimo's chest Marimo falls on the ground unconscious Kabuto:was right to choose him for that,he is prepared but lets see if his crew is prepared as well Kabuto attack Marimo Marimo suddenly dissapears Kabuto:HA?!Impossible how? Magnus holding Marimo Magnus:BRAIN OFF!(one of Magnus strongest techniques it stops the opponent brain for a second so his opponent cant see hear taste smell or feel anything in that second) Kabuto:Really impressive captain of the Espada pirates! Magnus:I'll take care of you instead of Marimo. Kabuto:You better not. Magnus:Ha?Why? Kabuto:Cause im badly injured and i dont want to die so if u attack me i'll go all out on your and you......*close his eyes*MAY DIE! Magnus:Hmmmm...better listen to himGuys come and take Marimo on the ship! NWW,BLS,THT:Aye captain!! The crew takes Marimo on the ship and start treating him Magnus:Why you didnt killed him or me? Kabuto:You will find out when you and Demon Swordsman become more powerfull. END OF THE FIGHT!! Okay guys i think is a rly long fight and it took me a lot hope you guys will enjoy it:) Category:Blog posts